


The Morning After

by emma_ockham



Series: The West Wing Multiples [2]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Banter, Bath Sex, Blow Jobs, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, F/M, Families of Choice, Fluff and Humor, Gratuitous Smut, Het, Humor, Jealousy, May/December Relationship, Middle Aged Sex, Older Man/Younger Woman, Polyamory, Sleepy Sex, Unconventional Families, Voyeurism, Walking In On Someone, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:09:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_ockham/pseuds/emma_ockham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Again?” Leo asked in faked alarm when CJ initiated another bout of lovemaking in the bath, leaning over him, her butt sticking quite nicely out of the water.<br/>“Those are the costs of carousing with energetic younger women, my friend,” she educated him. “More sex drive.”<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

CJ woke from a restful slumber. She remembered how the three of them had lazed on the bed until the early hours of the day, indolent after their lovemaking and well at ease with each other after the heady explorations that had gone before. 

Abbey had picked up the thread of the conversation easily. “Weren’t you explaining why you were sad, CJ, right before we got distracted?”

CJ laughed at Abbey’s choice of words.

“No, not really, but I remember you asking about it, though. Right before you got distracted.”

Abbey smiled at her. “You don’t want to share it with us?” she asked seriously, while she turned on her side to look at CJ. 

“It’s your father, isn’t it,” offered Leo, lying on the other side of Abbey.

“Her father?”

“He died.”

“Is that true? Oh honey.”

“I wasn’t there.” CJ blurted out.

Leo and Abbey waited for the rest in silent concert.

“He died in an Alzheimer asylum. Alone. Abandoned… I came too late.”

She would have curled up in a ball, if Abbey had not bodily prevented that by slipping over her, after which she and Leo had cuddled around CJ until her breathing steadied and they had all fallen asleep.

Now a warm arm still held her close, while its owner snored softly against her back, his naked body comfortably spooned against hers. Abbey had left for her own bedroom earlier, as the President was expected home from his trip to France. 

Carefully, CJ turned to look at her remaining lover, his familiar weathered face relaxed in contentment. She kissed the older man lovingly, enjoying his closeness, softly caressing his face with her nose until he languorously moved his head, and she could brush his lips with hers. He faintly hummed his consent, moving closer to her in his sleep. 

Encouraged she opened his lips with hers, deepening the kiss, feeling a gratifying twitch against her lower abdomen. Careful not to wake Leo, she slid down to lick his nipples and smiled as she felt the answering tremble of his growing erection.

“What next?” she deliberated. Pinching his nipples would certainly wake him up, she reflected wickedly, so she decided against that for now. 

Nibbling his torso, she slid lower under the covers, until she reached his graying public hair and lustfully licked the base of his half erect cock. Yeah, that improved matters. 

She helped herself to another portion of him, licking brazenly now, stimulated by the encouraging growth and the groans she heard far above her. Satisfied with his full erection she surfaced from under the blankets to check Leo’s condition. 

His head was buried deep in the cushion, eyes closed, his mouth twisted in a rare blissful grin.

She shook of the blankets and positioned herself above him, her knees on either side of him, watching his face intently while she slowly lowered herself until she felt his hardness press against her. She bit her lip in concentration, her muscles strained against a searing reflex to let herself down. 

Leo, in whatever dream he lived, moved his hips up in response, thrusting against her.

She lowered herself a bit more, guiding him inside. His movements grew more animated as his tip slid in and out of her. Her breathing became unsteady and she lowered herself on him and rode him as she had wanted to do all along, rubbing her clit and her breasts with her hands. 

She saw his eyes snap open and the dazed second it took him to realize that this was not a dream.

He grinned his approval of her initiative, enjoying the sight of her, looking captivated at her flushed features and the bouncing of her delicate breasts in the morning light. He replaced her hand on her clit with his own, covered her free breast with his other hand and joined her in her heat, voicing incoherent endorsement to speed up the frenzied pace of their lovemaking.

She felt the release burning in the pit of her abdomen and pressed her jaws together to prevent herself from coming before he did, but Leo increased the force and pace of his pressure on her clit. He was rewarded by stifled moans and the blissful closing of her eyes. She felt herself wrap around his cock, and, while their eyes locked and she unreserved cried out his name, he shot his warmth in her. She collapsed on him defenseless and spent.

Together they sank in a peaceful haze, their bodies entwined, their breathing the only thing that could be heard in the room. Content they dozed off together.


	2. Chapter 2

When Leo woke up later, the sun had entered the room and CJ had given up her place on his sticky chest. He heard water running in the bathroom and the indistinct sounds of what appeared to be a girl’s summer camp song. He smiled fondly, recalling the events of the night, quite satisfied and, judging by CJ’s latest initiatives, living with a promise of more to come. 

His delight in their transformed bond was cut short by the insistent ringing of a mobile phone. He left the bed with a grunt, paddled around, until he found the thing in CJ’s purse that had somehow materialized right next to the door. He hoped they hadn’t shocked the Secret Service agent who had delivered the bag in the night. 

“Yeah?” he said in the phone, after he had found the right button to press.

“Leo?” He could hear Margaret’s confusion.

“Yeah?” he answered.

“Sorry Leo. I tried to reach CJ and must have pressed your number instead. My mistake.”

Leo stared at the phone. Margaret had cut the connection on him.

The phone rang again.

“Yeah!” he said exasperated

“Leo?” Margaret asked disbelievingly

“Yeah, it’s me.”

“I don’t understand.”

“It’s me, answering CJ’s phone.”

“It’s you, with CJ’s phone in your hand?”

“Yes, Margaret,” Leo spoke slowly, “I have CJ’s phone in my hand while I speak to you.”

“How can you possibly have …”

Leo interrupted her. “Let’s just assume I’m not lying here, is that alright with you, Margaret?”

“Okay.” Margaret had found solid ground again.

“Well?” Leo prodded.

“Well, what?”

“Well, Margaret, why did you call CJ?” Leo asked. “Is there something I can relay to her?”

“Oh. Yes. Sure. Could you tell her that her 9 AM appointment has arrived and has been waiting for her for 14 minutes already?”

“Who is it?”

“Her 9 AM appointment?”

“Yes, Margaret, who is CJ’s 9 AM appointment?”

“The representative of the Minnesota Unidentified Flying Objects Watch. I fact the chairman of the MUFOW.”

“Cancel him. Better still, cancel anyone not really top priority and reschedule the rest of this morning’s appointments for the afternoon. Our normal plan B procedure, you remember?”

“The one we used when you worked late the night before?”

“Yes, Margaret, that’s the one.”

“I didn’t know CJ had a plan B too.” Margaret confessed.

“You have seen the woman, Margaret. She looks like hell. She needs a plan B.”

”Yes, Leo.” Margaret was in total agreement.

“Thank you, Margaret.”


	3. Chapter 3

Leo wandered into the bathroom naked and sat down on the side of the tub that CJ was happily soaking in. She took in his seasoned body and seemed to be pleased by his closeness. 

“Hi, gorgeous,” she welcomed him.

“You’re not looking so bad yourself this morning” he grinned, enjoying the vista of her slender body unabashedly.

“Do you know the secret of being Chief of Staff and surviving?” he asked her.

“Having this room with a bed, a bath tub and some nightly room service?” she guessed, cheerfully dangling her feet at him and showing a distracting amount of leg.

“Yeah, that too.” His hand brushed her calve idly.

“There’s more to it?” CJ asked with a laugh, flicking her brows at him in shady expectation.

“Yeah. There is more to it.” He drew a breath, serious now. “It’s called plan B: having an agreement with Margaret that you can call her once in a while, and have her reschedule your program, so that you lose the unimportant appointments and have the morning off, because the important appointments are moved to the afternoon.

“Margaret can do that?”

“Oh yes.”

“I think I want a plan B too.” Of course she could easily see the merits of the idea.

“Good,” he replied relieved. “Because Margaret is implementing it right now.”

CJ crooked her head and looked at him, taken aback.

“At my request. You are expected back in the office at 14:00.”

CJ studied him through half closed eyes, and suddenly he wasn’t sure she sanctioned his action, or appreciated the way he had taken over there. He drew back at her disapproval.

“Is this you handling me, Leopold?”

He rubbed his chin.

“Well?” she demanded.

“Well,” he countered, “you collapsed on me.” He waited a second to add with indignant emphasis: “Twice.” It still rattled him.

“There’s that, of course,” she conceded cautiously.

“I would think so.”

She let it sink in a little, as if weighing the greater wisdom against the bad precedent. “So?” she asked slowly.

“What?” he asked, gearing himself up for a fight he really didn’t want to get into.

“So - what will we do with all this unexpected extra time?” she looked at him pensively, seemingly racking her brains.

He smiled at her, relieved. “How about, I wash your back to make it up to you?”

“Excellent idea, Leopold, why don’t you wash my back and make it up to me?”

He got into the bath with her, cheerfully immersing himself in the task at hand.

“We might run into some trouble when we leave this guest room,” CJ brought up the subject that was on both their minds.

“That, my dear, might well be the understatement of the month.”

“Yeah. If only we were that lucky.”

He continued his back scrubbing business in silence.

“He doesn’t have to know,” CJ suggested.

“Oh, but he will know,” Leo snorted. “If fact, I bet ya, he already knows.” 

“White House Security?” she asked, but then she caught her breath. “Abbey.”

“Yeah,” Leo said, “Not the woman to sneak around behind anybody’s back, whatever the advantages of that strategy might be.”

“The truth will do it almost every time,” CJ quoted the First Lady.

“That’s her. Though I’m not sure the truth will do us a whole lot of good in the next twelve hours.”

“It’s going to be awkward,” CJ admitted.

“I’ll say.”

“Still, I think she might be back for more.” He heard a mischievous grin in her voice.

“That might be part of the problem.”

“Yeah,” CJ agreed. 

“Hey!” She veered up. “I don’t think that’s my back you’re rubbing there, Navy Boy.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“I could help you out there, though.”

“Provided you abandon any future endeavors to handle me, I might just let you do that.”

“I’ll not handle you again,” Leo gave in. “Provided you don’t keel over again.”

“Consider it a deal.”


	4. Chapter 4

Jed Bartlet paced up and down the presidential bedroom. His wife followed his movements, quietly eating her breakfast, perched on the bed against some pillows. 

“You know what rattles me most?” he bristled.

“No. What rattles you most, dear?”

He glared at her, easily gathering from her tone that she still thought it not to be a big deal. “That the three people I trusted most betrayed me,” he raised his voice indignantly. “With each other!” The last crescendo reverberated against the walls.

“That’s what rattles you most?” 

“I have no one left to trust, woman!” he rumbled.

She saw his agony now. The support of his wife, his best friend and his Chief of Staff, had fallen away, all in one night, together with trust, friendship and love. They had abandoned him. He was alone now. Or so he thought. She mentally rolled her eyes.

“That’s rubbish, Josiah Bartlet, and you know it.”

“Ha!” he jeered.

“Jed, I love you as only a wife can love her man.”

“Yet you sleep with other people. Don’t you see any inconsistencies there?”

“Be an uptight ass about it all you like, but don’t go overboard in the silly belief that it has anything to do with my love for you. You know that.”

“Oh, and what is this escapade than, exactly?” He inhaled audibly. “Just sex? You crave sordid sex games, is that it? Things that I cannot provide for you?”

She looked pensively at him, thinking about his blood pressure but not willing to give in just because of that. This had to be nipped in the bud, she knew. Or else he would seal himself off with his wounded pride, perceived isolation and, by the sound of it, imagined sexual inadequacies. 

She loved his performance in bed. No complaints. And he knew that; she knew that he knew, if he cared to remember. But he was just one person, one man. Sometimes she wanted more.

“You knew my preferences when you married me, Jed, it’s not as if somebody opened Pandora’s box on you all of a sudden.”

“Well it looks a whole lot like that, from where I’m standing,” he glowered.

“Hey!” she objected, all of a sudden with fire in her eyes.

He desisted, knowing full well she was right and that she was sure to fight for this specific point, if he persisted. 

“So you took an almost sixty years old man with a quadruple bypass in your bed, just for the fun of sex games? You expect me to believe that? Now, if you had taken a young guy like Charlie…” 

He halted abruptly. She saw his mind conjuring up pictures and complications he really didn’t want to go into. Zoey. He looked faintly unwell. “Never mind that. Bad example.”

“Ye-ah,” she agreed wholeheartedly. “And then some.”

He fell silent, thrown from his track. He sat down in a chair facing the bed heavily and finally truly looked at her.

“I love you, Abigail Bartlet,” he declared unhappy. “I’m lessened without you.”

She climbed from the bed and slid on his lap, holding him. “But you have me, Jed, you have me, like you always have.”

“Yet you sleep with my best friend, and with that wonderful woman who is my Chief of Staff.”

“Yes, Jed.” After a second she added, “I do have excellent taste, you know.”

He smirked at that, knowing full well that she was referring to her choice of husband and was trying to tease him into a better mood.

“Do you love Leo?” she asked him.

“Sure.”

“Do you love CJ?”

“Yeah.”

“Then why can’t I?”

“I don’t sleep with them!” Aggravated he pointed out the obvious.

“Well, why don’t you!” she asked squarely, equally exasperated.

He sat back in silence, knowing full well that “People just don’t do that”, would not be an answer she would accept. 

“So,” he wandered back to the topic, “Why Leo?” He looked at her. “I can understand the lure of CJ.” 

She looked him in the eye abruptly. 

“Oh yes,” he admitted. “Fine woman. Charming qualities off the board, but also beautiful bones structure. And have you seen those legs!” He appeared to be seeing them right now, by the look of it. 

Abbey tried to contain her mirth. She nuzzled his face.

“Yeah. I saw those. And they taste exactly as good as you would expect.” Before he could freeze, she kissed him softly on his forehead. “Her neck is not all that bad either,” she filled him in, pressing her nose against his closed eyelids, while kissing his face.

“You’re trying to distract me,” he murmured.

“Hmm-mm” Her mouth was on his lips now.

He leaned into the kiss. After a while she disentangled herself.

“About that wonderful woman, Jed…” She briefed him on CJ’s father.

“So you overwhelmed her, while she was helpless in her grief?”

“I asked her if I should stop.”

Jed snickered. He had some firsthand experience with that question.

“Well, she was coherent enough to teach me some new tricks,” Abbey defended herself and performed one of them on Jed.

“CJ taught you that?” he asked wide eyed.

“Oh yeah. She also taught me,” Abbey shifted in position, “this.”

The way he gasped for breath and grabbed her was quite rewarding, Abbey thought. As he drew her to him, discussion no longer seemed to be Jed’s top priority.


	5. Chapter 5

“Again?” Leo uttered in faked alarm as CJ initiated another bout of lovemaking in the bath, leaning over him, her butt sticking quite nicely out of the water. 

“Those are the costs of carousing with energetic younger women, Leopold,” she educated him. “More sex drive.” With that, she came down on him.

When he finally regained some control of himself, still breathing hard, he laughed, “We really need Abbey to distract you.”

“I think not,” the icy voice of the President cut in.

He had been standing in the bathroom door for quite a while now. He had come to discuss the situation. But, taking in CJ’s beauty, his friend’s delight and the playful way they had pleasured each other, he had almost been of a mind to agree with Abbey; until that fatal sentence triggered his possessiveness and his hurt at their betrayal.

CJ’s legs, strained in their odd position, gave way, and she plunged back in the tub abruptly. Water gushed out of the bath, soaking Jed’s feet. 

CJ covered her breasts and turned crimson, but not out of embarrassment. Jed suddenly realized that only the fact that he was the President kept these two people from lashing out at him with all their indigence at being invaded like this.

He had made himself the antagonist, he realized, the outsider, by his incursion. He could suddenly feel himself shift to the lonely position he had feared to be in, in the place that Abbey had convinced him he did not have to be. But now he had brought it on himself.

He stepped back uncertainly. Anger left his features. He felt old and dismayed.

He saw how Leo leaned over to comfort CJ with a small gesture that emanated a loving closeness and how he reached for a towel so that she could cover herself. Then Leo stepped out of the bath without further ado and stood dripping in front of his friend. His face taunt, his teeth pressed together, his eyes ablaze.

Jed did not back away.

They looked at each other. There was enough blame to shift.

They stood.

After an indeterminate time, Leo’s eyes changed from fire to understanding as he again saw the wider picture, and he placed his hand on Jed’s shoulder.

“Perhaps we should talk,” he said, and led Jed to the other room.


	6. Chapter 6

“Coming here was a bad plan.” Jed admitted freely, sitting down on the couch in the guest room, his back to the bathroom, where CJ was drying herself. 

“Well, it had the advantages of meeting the challenge straight on,” Leo gave him that, under while wrapping himself in the robe he had hastily discarded the night before. “But I wouldn’t have minded it if you had knocked.” Leo took the seat across from Jed.

“Yeah. I apologize for that.”

Jed’s thoughts wandered back to the scene he witnessed in the bathroom. “Feisty woman,” he recalled with appreciation.

He was swatted in the head. CJ towered behind him, not quite covered by the towel, but furious nevertheless.

“Hey!” he cried, taken aback. “I’m the President!”

That sounded dumb right after the words had left his mouth.

“Yeah,” she snarled. “And?”

Jed saw Leo stifle a laugh.

“You can’t smack the President.”

“Watch me!”

At that livid promise Jed thought it best to duck. Leo barked in laughter. But CJ was in no mood for fun.

“I’ll resign,” she stated.

Both men froze.

“You’ll resign? Jed asked aghast, seeing another worst-case scenario on the brink of implementation.

“I will, if that’s the price for slapping you.”

“Don’t resign, CJ.”

“Then it’s okay if I …?”

Jed grabbed her hand as a preventive measure.

“No, CJ, it’s not okay. I fact, I generally disapprove of physical violence.” He smiled at her with what he thought was his folksy charm. “Especially if it is directed towards me. But I do owe you an apology.” He guided her around the couch by her hand, as in an eighteenth century minuet, “Come, sit with me.”

They sat in silence, both CJ and Leo preoccupied by the inadequacies of CJ’s towel.

“So you came here to rant at us about our nightly encounter with your wife?” Trust Leo not to beat around the bush.

Jed leaned back in the couch and studied the ceiling. He had come for that reason. But he had lost his drive to rant.

CJ and Leo, who had been bracing themselves, looked at each other.

“Quite a woman,” CJ remarked, as if testing the water.

“Yeah.” Bartlet nodded. “She said the same about you.” He looked at her, finally appreciating the problem with the towel. “I can see why.” He grinned impishly. 

She blushed, but looked not displeased.

She touched his arm lightly. “You do know that we did not plan for this to happen?”

He looked at her, taking in her honesty and her commitment to him. It was hard to be angry with her. He sighed. That Abbey took the initiative was by far the most likely scenario. It was in line with what his wife had told him herself and certainly not out of character. Had his friends really stood a chance? Or should he just be happy they didn’t appear to be thinking of suing?

“I know you did not start this, CJ.” He nodded to Leo to include him in his pardon.

“You do?” Leo asked surprised.

Jed recalled the time he had dated Abbey. How glorious she’d looked, the sensual energy she emanated and the overwhelming impressing it had made on him when he realized that she sought to be with him, instead of all the guys that swarmed around her. He’d stopped his theology study and firm plans to become a priest, only to be with her.

“She can be persuasive, I’ve noticed on occasion,” he said.

“That she can be,” his friend agreed, smiling.

“Is there any room service in this tavern?” CJ wanted to know. “I’m starving.”

“We don’t starve,” Jed interjected, “we have an appetite. Ethiopians; now they starve.”

CJ stared at him. “With that kind of conversation, I can very well imagine why you veto getting slapped, Mister President. You’d be a masochist not to.”

Jed blinked.

“I haven’t eaten since lunch,” she added. “Lunch, yesterday.”

“Then you are most certainly starving,” Jed gave in magnanimously. He reached for the phone on the table next to the couch and pressed a button.

“Mrs. Simmons? … Yes it’s me. Would you please arrange breakfast for,” he looked at Leo, who nodded,” two persons in the Chief of staff’s guest room?” … “Thank you, Mrs. Simmons. Oh, and,” he frowned at CJ’s towel, “would you please place it in front of the door and then knock and leave it there? … Yes, knock and leave it there. Thank you, Mrs. Simmons.”

“We have a lot to lose.” Jed opened. “At least, I have a lot to lose. Love, friendship, trust as well as a functioning White House. If we go on seeing each other, working together,” he cast an uncertain glance at CJ, and lost some of his momentum in the delicate curves of the top of her breasts, “which I dearly hope we do,” he paused to look them in the eye with honest resolve, feeling vulnerable, “then we must find a way to deal with this.”

They both agreed.

“Even if you would refrain from sleeping with my wife,” from their reserved motionlessness he gathered that was not their current plan, “even if you would, my wife has made it clear she would not stop seeing you.” That appreciation, even if it was relayed indirectly, extracted some smiles.

“So here we are. Now, what’s next?” For the first time in a long while it was a genuine question. He didn’t know how to proceed.

“Where do you want this to go?” Leo asked his friend.

“I’ve always feared and, well, known, that this day would come.”

Leo and CJ frowned at that; they seemed genuinely astounded by the situation themselves.

“I’m only glad it’s you and not - ,” he closed his eyes for a moment. “Never mind.”

They studied him carefully.

“I can’t undo or even stop this. She won’t have it. And since her freedom is part of our deal, it’s the way it shall be. It’s beyond my control.”

He looked up. “I’m only glad that she has chosen you,” he repeated. “So please,” he seemed to be reading their minds, “don’t opt out.” He shrugged. “Not for my sake that is. Because it isn’t.”

He stood, walked to the window and looked out. “She’s been telling me it’s not a big deal. Something of which I’m not sure yet, by the way. She also has imparted that I’m too Catholic, too jealous, and too possessive. And that, I’m afraid, is what I am.”


	7. Chapter 7

Looking at the President's back, CJ realized that they couldn't exclude him from their gettogethers, or these three characteristics would fester. Good intentions alone would not be enough to preserve the easy trust they shared; it had become so fragile now. 

She looked at the President’s frame at the window, pursing her lips, speculating what including him would be like. 

There would be some ill-timed history lessons involved, she was sure, but novel ways to shut him up could be devised. She smiled. His tendency to, well, preside over events was a matter of more concern. There was no way he could bring POTUS. 

Then again, he had shown that he could leave him outside. And Abbey would not have it any other way. Other than that, she reflected, she quite adored him. He was witty and caring and quite vulnerable under his outer layers of power and statesmanship.

She was certain Abbey would not object to that solution and, Leó had an unabashed smile curve up his month, as if he had come to the same conclusion too. When she raised her brows in question, Leo nodded.

“Mister President?” she asked.

Jed turned around, looking troubled.

“Yes, CJ?”

“There are a couple of rooms in this house where you are not the President, just Jed.”

The President nodded.

“Could this room be one of them?”

He looked at her dumbfounded. “Why?” If he was aware of her feral intentions, Jed didn’t show it. Her problems with the towel seemed to distract him somewhat. 

She hitched it up a notch and held out her hand to him invitingly, feeling the towel sliding soutwards, seizing it just in time with her other hand.

“Why don’t you join us, Jed?”

Jed cast a glance at Leo, who nodded his agreement, smiling as if he had found a secret passageway to the fairground and was aching to share it with his best friend.

“Now,” Jed sputtered, “why would you want me to join you?” He looked authentically nonplussed, underneath which CJ detected a fair amount of unexpected shyness. “I’m no spring chicken,” he offered them an argument to reject him.

“Well, none of us are,” Leo remarked. “So that’s a good thing.”

“Yeah, I’ve heard of the dangers of carousing with energetic younger women,” Jed pretended to slip in a man-to-man talk modus, prudently stepping backwards out of CJ’s striking range.

But CJ had seen his timidity and thought it best to clear that first. “You’re sexy,” she answered in response to Jed’s opening question.

“You think I’m sexy?”

“Yeah.”

“CJ thinks I’m sexy,” Jed turned to Leo.

“You are sexy,” Leo confirmed.

Jed did a double take on that, squinting his eyes at Leo. “What?”

“We both think you’re sexy.”

“You both think I’m sexy?”

“What’s the big deal?” Leo asked, before switching back to the previous subject. “So I guess you were here for a fair bit longer than we knew, huh?” Leo asked.

Jed wriggled a bit, inspected his shoes. “I guess so.”

“You didn’t feel the need to make your presence known earlier?” Leo asked slightly piqued.

“I thought that would probably have stopped you.”

“You’d think?!”

CJ climbed in the chair with Leo and settled in his lap, diffusing his annoyance and losing most of the covering of the towel in the process.

“What if he likes watching?” she asked against his cheek.

“Well, he sure is watching now.”

And so he was, CJ saw when she turned her head.

“I just heard him say he saw it all before,” she shrugged to Leo.

“That doesn’t seem to stop him.”

“Well, he’s not talking now, is he?”

“No.”

“Then let him stay and watch, if that’s what he likes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments?

**Author's Note:**

> This was part two of The West Wing Multiples.  
> Part 1 was the Guest Room.
> 
> Will Jed be able to overcome his objections and doubts?  
> I'm working on the next installment, The President's Service  
> Comments are welcome.


End file.
